


Saturday

by Current521



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Ted's Saturday is better than expected
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Saturday

It was Saturday, which meant no work for Ted. Unfortunately, this week, it also meant no work for Sam, so Ted’s usual Saturday routine of fucking Charlotte was out of the question.

He texted her in the morning anyway.  _ hey i’m gonna start watching jane the virgin without you if you don’t come over in the next half hour. _ She didn’t answer, so he started the show.

Late that night — well past midnight — there was a knock on the door. Ted, in sweats and no shirt, wine drunk and having watched series all day, was planning to ignore it, but the knocking got more insistent, so he walked out and opened anyway.

Charlotte was waiting outside. “Hi Ted. Can I come in?”

He stepped aside. “Sure. What’s up?”   
“Sam and I had a fight.” She walked into his living room and glanced at the TV. “You really did start without me.”   
“I told you I would.” He sat next to her. “Do you wanna talk about it.”   
“No.” She was still looking at the TV. “Season five? You watched four seasons today?”

“Do I look like I’ve been doing anything else?” Ted leaned back on the couch and grabbed his wine glass. “If you want wine, there are glasses in the kitchen, this bottle’s still half full.” He gestured vaguely to one of the bottles on the table.

Charlotte looked at them, looking like she was evaluating. “I can’t believe I’m gonna sleep with you.”   
Ted shrugged. “You don’t have to.”   
“No, I’m gonna.”   
So she did, and Ted wasn’t about to stop her.


End file.
